conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
House Tiber
House Tiber of Wintermount is one of the Great Houses of the Empire of Indand, and the principal house of the Flatlands. Their seat is in Wintermount on the Wintermere Isles. Their banner is a golden X on a field of crimson. House Tiber was founded by Tiberius of Dalun after the first Civil War, also known as the War of Two Brothers. The Tibers, although an independent Great House, are very close allies to House Reed, which rules over the Kingdom of Molatrur and used to rule over the entirety of Indand and Casperum. The Tibers currently rule over the Duchy of Thanini and have great influence across the Flatlands and the north in general. Its current leader is Lord Petyr Tiber, Archduke of Thanini. History In Dalunian history, House Tiber was the first noble house ever established, in 138 BTW. Tiberius, son of King Osold I, formed House Tiber during the Dalunian Civil War and established it in the northern areas of the kingdom. His brother, Jaslyn, established House Stannister shortly afterwards, and the royal House Westerling came mere months after that. When Tiberius lost the Battle for Lyrasia, he retreated back north with his army, defeated the then-Empire of Zeelador and declared himself King. It is assumed that he fled Zeelador after 26 years of rule when the new Dalunian army conquered Zeelador. Tiberius was never found. His son, Robert, was appointed Warden of the Province of Zeelador (a constituent country) by Osold II and ruled until his death. In 0, when the Wipe occurred, Joran Tiber, the leader of the House at the time, fled across the Rhodatras Strait to Wintermount Island with his close family and friends. Due to this, House Tiber survived the event which took nearly every life in Indand. The House grew larger in the Wintermere Isles because of the fear of leaving the islands. Large forts, as well as the city of Wintermount were established, which remains the Hold of House Tiber today. After the Empire of Molatrur of Casperum saved Indand and its remaining inhabitants from the Corvidus in 350 ATW, House Tiber officially became a vassal house to the ruling House Reed of Molatrur, and was rewarded the Province of Thanini. With the Indand Agreement, when the province became an autonomous realm, House Tiber became the official government. Today, House Tiber has revoked its vassal status to House Reed, but the two remain close allies with several of its members in wedlock with each other. Members and makeup *'Leader:' Petyr Tiber, Archduke of Thanini, Lord of Wintermount and Leader of the Tibers **'Heir:' Jaime Tiber, Crown Prince of Thanini, Lord of the Ova and Heir to the Tibers *'Maester:' Jaindor Phadul, Maester of House Tiber *'Commander of the Crimson Coats:' Riel Shocot, Commander of the Tiber Red Coats and Lord of Brinthor *'Master-at-Arms of Wintermount:' Thomas Elei, Master-at-Arms of Castle Wintermount *'Immediate family' **Ser Robert Tiber - Son of Petyr Tiber and knight in the service of the Crimson Coats. **Dame Dreana Tiber - The daughter of Petyr Tiber and knight in the service of the Crimson Coats. **Viserys Tiber, Baron Arindor and Count of the Urea - Brother of Petyr Tiber **Henry Tiber - Son of Robert Tiber **Andrea Tiber - Daughter of Robert Tiber **Elena Tiber - Daughter of Robert Tiber **Arnau Tiber - Son of Dreana Tiber **Lansa Tiber - Daughter of Dreana Tiber **Lucion Tiber - Son of Viserys Tiber **Margaret Tiber - Daughter of Viserys Tiber Subordinate houses Sworn houses *''House Fortbane'' of Fort Bane. *''House Lemming'' of the Coast Ent. *''House Ashmark'' of Marbran. *''House Indor'' of Antor. *''House Denii'' of Denau. Vassal houses *''House Serin'' of Castilium *''House Orda'' of the Gallens. *''House Engis'' of Brinthor. *''House Byzopan'' of Byzopano. Cadet houses *''House Tiber'' of the Arch. *''House Tiber'' of Ugentona. *''House Tiber'' of the Ova. Gallery Image:House Tiber Banner.png|Banner. See also *Duchy of Thanini *Kingdom of Dalun *The Wipe category:Ugius